


The Scent of Roses

by lj0803



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adultery, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, King - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, SOLDIER - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj0803/pseuds/lj0803
Summary: Brett Yang, king.Edward Chen, soldier.Anna, Edward's wife, caught in the middle.The resulting choices will have deadly consequences.Loosely based on a biblical story.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Original Character(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman embraced her husband, reluctant to let him go.

"Please return to me safely," Anna pleaded, tears forming in her eyes and blurring her vision. "I do not know how I would live without you."

Her husband pulled back, lightly grasping her face with his hands. "I will. I promise," said Edward. His thumbs caressed her now tear-stained face.

She took that moment to look at him, as if to memorize his face. His intense, dark eyes, his sharp, chiseled jawline, his perfect pink mouth that now smiled sadly at her.

He pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss filled with longing. He was going to miss this.

Pulling away, he met her eyes. "I am sorry, but I really must go. I don't want the army to leave without me."

Anna nodded, sniffling. She hugged him one last time, his head resting on top of hers, as he was quite a bit taller than her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, more than anything," said Edward, pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips.

Anna watched as her husband's tall, slender figure became smaller and smaller in her vision as he made his way to the palace to receive his orders.

Edward was a soldier, a high-ranking figure in the king's army and also a good friend of the king himself, having met him as a very young soldier. He had been granted a leave of one year to spend with his new wife, and that year had just ended. Armies were usually gone for months at a time, and Anna wondered when she would see him again.

She missed him already. Even though their marriage was arranged, like most were, her and Edward enjoyed a romance many arranged couples did not.

The only thing missing from their union was a child.

It seemed most couples conceived within a few months of marriage, but it had been a whole year for the young couple with no sign of a pregnancy. Anna often felt despondent that she hadn't given her husband a child, but Edward constantly reassured her that, one day, it would happen.

She touched a hand to her belly. They had made love that morning, slow and sweet, as if they would never have the opportunity to touch each other again. Anna hoped that perhaps the fruit of their love already grew inside her.

Hope was all she had.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks later_

"Your bath is ready, my lady."

Anna was brought back to reality by the voice of her servant, Sarah. She sighed.

"Right. Lead the way."

The two women made their way up the stairs to the roof, where the tub of warm water was waiting. Anna removed her robe and unbound her black hair, letting it fall down her back for her servant to wash.

Sinking into the warm water and inhaling the soft fragrance of the floating rose petals, she allowed her body to relax, even though her mind could not.

This was not an everyday bath meant to scrub the day's dirt off. The law of the kingdom required women to bathe and purify themselves after menstrual bleeding. Her servant had prepared this bath for her since she had just completed her cycle. Which meant she was not pregnant. Again.

Another disappointment. Anna was used to those. She blinked back tears, trying to focus instead on the evening sky. She mindlessly traced the stars, forming shapes and patterns in her mind. Looking down, she studied the empty neighborhood around her house. She preferred to bathe at night, when most people were inside their homes and she could have more privacy.

She looked over towards the palace. Her home was just a few minutes' walk away. There were hardly any servants coming and going at this hour.

Anna remembered watching her husband that day as he disappeared past the palace gates. She sent up a silent prayer to the gods, wishing him success in battle and protection from his enemies. But most of all, that he would return to her. Alive.

Too many times she had seen women weeping over the bodies of their husbands and sons that had fallen by the sword. She prayed that she would not suffer that fate.

Upon finishing her bath, Anna stood up and let the warm breeze dry off her body. She donned her robe and took the steps downstairs and to her bedroom, preparing for bed.

Feeling refreshed, she hoped that, maybe tonight, she would finally sleep well.


	3. Chapter 3

The young king rolled off of the woman beneath him, releasing his grip on her, his breath still coming fast.

The woman slowly sat up and covered herself with the sheets. "My lord, would you..."

"You may go," he said harshly.

The woman flinched at his tone but quickly recovered herself. "Yes, my lord. I will see myself out."

She quickly dressed and left his chambers.

Brett groaned.

He was alone again.

As king, and a good-looking one at that, he could have any woman of his choosing, and he did. Though he already had two wives, he frequently took mistresses, and sometimes even had expensive prostitutes brought to his rooms.

But they never left him satisfied.

He couldn't even remember the name of the woman he was just with.

He was surrounded by wealth and women, yet he was utterly alone.

"I need some wine," he muttered to himself, wanting to be rid of his thoughts.

Brett let his feet hit the cold floor, finding his bedclothes and putting them on.

He trudged over to a table that had a pitcher of wine. He poured himself a cup and downed it in seconds.

Finishing the pitcher but barely feeling a buzz, he dragged himself back to his bed. Ignoring his growing list of responsibilities, his army away at battle being first and foremost, he closed his eyes and willed it all to go away. 

He should be there fighting with his men, leading them on, encouraging them and improving morale. But he wasn't. He had grown tired of battle, tired of everything. 

Tossing and turning, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Brett woke a few hours later, feeling no better than he did earlier in the afternoon.

It looked to be late evening now, and the stars were plentiful in the night sky. Intrigued, Brett put on his robe and stepped out into the warm air on the balcony.

He had always been fascinated by the stars. They were so far away, yet they managed to shine so brightly. If he looked long enough, he could start to discern shapes in the sky.

He moved his gaze to the capital city below him. The moon shining on the buildings and houses was a spectacular sight.

Though he loved his kingdom and subjects, Brett wished his father was still there to guide him. He often felt as if he fell short of everyone's expectations, since his father had been a great and highly respected leader. Not that Brett wasn't respected. He just wasn't his father.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of movement on the rooftop of a house not far from the palace.

Upon taking a closer look, he realized it was a young woman. Bathing. _Naked._

Brett told himself he should look away and let her continue in privacy, but desire had already taken hold.

From what he could see, the woman was strikingly beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he had been with before. His pulse quickened and his breath caught in his throat.

Curiosity piqued, he pushed open the door to his rooms and called for a servant that happened to be passing by.

"Who lives here?" Brett asked the man, pointing to the house in question, the woman having disappeared from the roof.

The man scrunched his face in thought. "I believe that is the home of Edward Chen, your majesty, your friend and loyal soldier, and his wife."

_Edward's wife? Anna?_

Brett had almost forgotten about her. It had been many months since he had seen her. His friend had a lovely wife, indeed. But his friend was not home, nor would he be for some time yet. He grinned. He could keep her company while her husband was gone. He would make sure she enjoyed herself.

"Send for his wife," Brett heard himself say, his heart racing. "I wish to speak with her."

"Yes, your majesty." The man bowed, backing out of the room to do the king's bidding.

Brett licked his lips. He was going to enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was startled awake by loud knocking at her door.

Her servant, Sarah, now awake as well, stood up to open the door. Anna peeked around the corner to see who could possibly be visiting at this ungodly hour.

The door opened to reveal two men in palace uniform.

_Oh god._

Anna's heart started racing before they even began speaking.

"Soldiers of the king," the one man announced. Upon seeing Anna, who had slowly crept out into the open, he asked her, "Are you the wife of Edward Chen?"

Anna clutched her chest, feeling faint. _Has something happened to my husband? Is he dead?_

Finally able to speak, she answered. "Yes, I am. Do you have news of the battle? Of my husband?"

"The king has requested your presence, my lady," the man said, ignoring her question.

"Now?"

"Now."

Anna sighed. She knew it was unlikely she would get anymore information out of them.

She hurriedly put on one of her nicer dresses and pinned up her hair.

When she was ready, she joined the soldiers at the door, her face stoic.

"Lead the way."

**************

The two men hardly acknowledged Anna's presence as they led her to the palace. Tension seemed high, and she wondered what was going on.

She followed them deep into the palace, confused as to where they could be taking her, as she noticed they had already passed the throne room.

After several minutes, they came to a stop in front of a pair of large, intricately carved doors.

One of the soldiers knocked on the door and pushed it open, not bothering to announce her to whoever was waiting inside.

Upon entering the room, or rather rooms, Anna was awestruck at the sheer wealth on display. Beautiful tapestries hung on the walls, accenting ornate furniture, including a very large bed. This could only be the king's chambers.

"Anna." Her head jerked around to find the source of the deep masculine voice calling her name.

She instantly recognized the king. But why was she here, in his private chambers? If the king needed something from her or wished to deliver a message, he only needed to send a messenger. There really was no need for this _unescorted_ meeting. Anna began to feel slightly nervous.

"Your majesty," she addressed him, bowing her head in respect. "What can I do for you? Do you have news from the battlefield? Of my husband?"

_Please, let my husband be alive._

The king, Brett she remembered his name was, appeared almost annoyed at her questions. "I have no news," he said disinterestedly, waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought.

Anna was now very confused. Before she could speak again, she looked up and discovered he was closer to her now. _Too close._

She allowed herself to look at him briefly. The king, and her husband's friend, was a handsome man, though, she thought, he didn't compare to her husband. His face was without blemishes: his skin appeared very smooth with hardly any stubble, his lips were an attractive shade of pink, and his nose was straight and not too large, though his black hair framed his face in a way that made him look almost boyish.

"I have no news," he repeated, now standing ever so close to her, his face inches from hers.

"But there is something you can do for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: questionable consent

Brett caressed Anna's face with his hand, smoothing his thumb over her cheekbone. He reached up and undid her hair with his other hand, allowing it to fall in waves down to her waist.

Anna was panicking. This was the _king_ , her husband's _friend_. Surely he wouldn't...

"Your majesty, I am married to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Brett interrupted her, his thumb now tracing her lips, and said huskily, "He never has to know."

He pressed his mouth to hers in a rough, demanding kiss, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

She resisted the urge to bite it, fearing it would only serve to anger him.

Anna pushed against his chest in an effort to remove herself from him, but he held her hips against his in a bruising grip.

When she could finally breathe again, her voice came out in a soft whisper. "Please, my king, I cannot do this thing that you ask of me..."

"Don't worry. I will make sure no one finds out," he said, as if that was her main concern.

"But my husband..."

"Is not here!" Brett said, frustrated now, before softening his tone. "Let's enjoy tonight, huh?"

"No, I cannot..." She could hardly believe he would do this to Edward. It seemed her husband's continued loyalty was of no concern. Or his _friendship_ , for that matter. If he could even call it that anymore.

"Anna, I'm not letting you go."

She looked up at him, realizing that he meant every word. He wasn't going to let her leave until she gave him what he wanted.

She knew that if she were to be discovered, she would be publicly shamed and humiliated. She would effectively become an outcast. But, aside from one of the two breaking their silence, the only way she could be found out is if she conceived, though she considered that unlikely since her and Edward were still childless after a year of marriage.

Anna knew of all of his wives, his mistresses, his _whores_. Why could he not have called on one of them? _Why me, a married woman?_

_And his friend's wife?_

"Come on, just for tonight."

"Please, just let me return home. I won't say a word of any of this."

A flicker of a smile crossed his face as he looked down at her. "And if I don't?"

Anna's heart sank. "I... I'll..."

"You'll what? Tell Edward?" He laughed. "Darling, I don't believe your Edward will be home anytime soon."

His lips hovered above hers. "Just for tonight."

Realizing he was not going to back down, she felt she must give in, rather than continuing to risk his anger. Husband's friend or not, this was the king, after all. _Could I really refuse him?_

Reluctantly, she nodded.

At her acquiescence, he picked her up and gently placed her on his bed, climbing on top of her.

She could clearly see only half of his face from the moonlight shining into the room as he impatiently pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her chest.

Her face burning with shame, Anna looked away. Brett noticed, and gently turned her face to look at him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, my dear," he purred. "It's not like you're a virgin."

Then he kissed her, long and deep, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hot breath seared her skin from her mouth to her neck, to her shoulder, to her chest and breasts.

She laid there, silent and unmoving, allowing him access. She could see his dilated pupils and the racing pulse in his neck as he explored her body.

He suddenly sat up and pulled his tunic over his head, revealing his white, toned chest and torso.

She tried to look away but found she could not.

He trailed a nimble finger under her skirt and along the inside of her thigh. He smirked at her sudden intake of air.

"I want you so bad," he whispered in her ear, his voice rough.

He pulled her closer to him, his knees now between her legs, and placed his hand beside her head to steady himself.

He softly bit her neck as he pushed inside her.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away, as if it was someone else's body being used instead of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna walked home alone, fighting back tears with each step.

_I don't deserve Edward. Not at all._

She finally broke down thinking of her husband, sobs wracking her body. She missed him now more than ever, wishing he could be here to wrap his arms around her, though she doubted he would want to after discovering her tryst with the king. _Why him?_ she imagined him asking. _Why would you betray me, and with my friend, no less?_

Arriving at her house, she knocked on the door, dreading having to face her servant. When Sarah opened the door and saw her lady in such a state as she was, she immediately became alarmed, ushering her inside and closing the door behind her.

"My lady, are you alright?" she asked, worry growing by the second. "What has happened to you?"

Anna felt she had no choice but to confide in Sarah, telling her everything that occurred.

_The king._

_His unwanted attentions._

_His kisses._

_Her ignored refusals._

_His touch._

_His body._

_His..._

By now, Anna was shaking. Sarah embraced her in an effort to comfort her.

"I should have stopped him, pushed him off of me, something..."

"My lady, you felt as if you had no choice," Sarah said. "He is the king..."

Anna knew it to be true, but it did not help her feel any better about it.

Once she had calmed down enough to return to bed, Sarah assisted Anna in removing her disheveled dress. She gasped when she noticed the bruising patterns on Anna's hips. Anna looked down, unsurprised to see the king had left his mark.

"My lady, I..."

"Please, just fetch my nightgown. I wish to sleep."

But, unsurprisingly, sleep eluded her for most of the night.

She could not stop thinking about her husband and what this might do to him. He would undoubtedly be devastated. Her thoughts returned to the morning Edward left, when they had made love one last time.

He had been slow and sweet. _Fast and rough._

Gently caressing. _Painful grip._

Feline eyes looking at her with love and adoration. _Eyes hooded with lust and greed._

Satisfying her. _Only caring to satisfy himself._

_Oh god. I can't even think of my husband without thinking of **him** , too._

She lay awake for most of the night, only finally succumbing to exhaustion at the earliest hints of sunlight.


	8. Chapter 8

Brett lay awake for long after Anna had left. Though his energy was spent, he could not sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. Everything about her: her brown almond eyes, her long, exquisite black hair, her soft lips, her pale white skin that lightly smelled of roses, her reluctance, her _defiance_ …

_Her body._

Oh, how he had loved watching her respond to his touch. He knew that she didn't want to enjoy it, but he could tell that she had from her flushed face and the soft moans that involuntarily escaped her lips.

As soon as he had finished with her, she had rearranged her clothing and left quickly, without a word. Perhaps he had been a little rough with her...

_What is this? Feelings?_

He never had feelings for the women he bedded. It was easier that way, no emotional baggage. He had learned the hard way that romantic love only leads to pain. _So what makes her so different?_

He usually dismissed the women afterwards, but he had wanted Anna to stay. _Why?_

He had sensed a strong spirit in her, despite the humility she had shown him. A strong spirit, much like his own. She seemed intelligent, brave, even. He felt he could have spent hours talking with her, and that she might have even understood him, had the circumstances been different.

_Why am I thinking like this after one encounter?_

***************

The next morning, Brett dressed and made off for the throne room to attend to matters of state. He hadn't gotten very far when a shrill voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Your majesty! Brett!" he recognized his first wife's voice. He rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this.

He turned toward her, impatiently folding his arms. "What is it, Marie?" He failed to keep the irritation out of his voice, and she noticed, giving him a nasty look.

Marie was a beautiful woman, really, but the persistent frown she wore muddied her looks. She was always dissatisfied with something or someone. At this moment, it was her husband.

"Who was she?"

Brett feigned ignorance, not giving her the satisfaction of catching him off guard. "Who?"

Marie exhaled loudly, her annoyance growing. "The woman that was brought to your chambers last night? Does that ring a bell?"

"I fail to see why that concerns you."

"I am your wife, you -"

"And I am your _king_! I don't answer to anyone, least of all my _wife_!" He all but spat the last word. "Who I choose to bed is none of your concern. I would have thought you'd have learned that by now." His wife had tolerated his womanizing for years, this time shouldn't be any different.

She ignored his jab. "I will find out," she said, turning on her heel and going back in the direction she came.

He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He despised that woman, he really did.

Having first met on their wedding day when Brett was 17, he was taken by her beauty. He was a prince and she was a princess of a neighboring kingdom, their union symbolizing peace between nations.

But their marriage had been anything but peaceful. Sure, she had tried to be a dutiful wife at the start, giving him sons and being a friend to him.

When Brett had married his second wife, however, everything changed. Marie _hated_ the woman she considered to be her rival. She slowly became a bitter, cynical woman, only concerned with herself and how to improve her standing.

But Brett did not love either one of them. He married out of duty. He had never loved a woman besides his mother, gods rest her soul.

Maybe that was bound to change.


	9. Chapter 9

_Three months later_

Anna shakily slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. Sobs began to wrack her body and she felt her breathing coming shorter.

She had tried to forget, to act as if nothing had even happened.

But now she could never forget. Not when her worst fear was realized.

She had missed her cycle more than once now.

_I am pregnant. With the king's child. What a sick joke._

She could hardly believe it, seeing as how she had yet to give Edward a child. But since she had been able to conceive, it meant that she was not barren. Edward was.

_Oh Edward. How did it come to this?_

She didn't think she could ever face him again. She had sinned against him, destroyed the sanctity of their marriage. While he was away fighting the king's battles, no less.

Though she was only a few months along, it was only a matter of time before the evidence of her adultery became visible. And when that happened...

_I can't think about that._

Anna knew of only one thing she could do. And she had no idea if it would work.

She had to tell _him_.

************

Brett trudged back to his chambers that evening after a long day of hearing out his subjects' complaints and discussing the current status of war.

He could hardly wait to collapse in his bed and sleep until daybreak.

Before he could make it, though, a servant, out of breath, jogged up to him, handing him what looked to be a letter.

"Your majesty, this has just come for you," he managed to say.

Brett frowned. This late in the evening?

"Who sent it?"

The man shook his head. "I do not know." He bowed and walked in the opposite direction.

Intrigued, Brett hurried the rest of the way to his rooms.

Once inside, he sat down and quickly opened the letter.

He was completely unprepared for the three words written there.

_I am pregnant._


	10. Chapter 10

_I am pregnant._

Brett read the three words over and over, willing them to change or disappear. _Damn._

He hadn't forgotten about her; quite the opposite, in fact. He had had fewer women than usual lately, and when he did, he didn't look at their faces. Each time, he imagined it was _her_ that he was making love to, it was _her_ calling his name, though it wasn't quite the same. All the other women paled in comparison to _her_. He didn't know why he even bothered with them.

_Anna, I..._

He put his face in his shaking hands.

_I'm sorry..._

He had always tried to be careful, especially since bastard children were seen as a sign of weakness, an inability to control one's urges.

This had only happened to him once before, a couple of years before he married for the first time. He was 15, the girl was 16. Brett, at the time, thought he loved her, wanted to marry her. But his father would have none of it.

_"You really think I would let you marry her? A commoner? Practically a whore..."_

_"Father, please. I..."_

_His words were cut off by a sudden stinging pain in his cheek, the sound of his father's hand hitting his face echoing off the walls._

_"I will hear nothing more from you. I will take care of this... situation."_

Brett had never seen her again after that day. A rift developed between father and son that was only mended a few years ago, not long before his father died.

He couldn't bear to see Anna suffer a similar fate.

Not only would this cause a major scandal if word were to get out. He had effectively ruined her life. _For what?_

_For his own pleasure?_

He groaned.

_God, but I've been stupid. For so many reasons._

He couldn't just send her away. She was married. And, he had quickly discovered, he cared for her. If only it could appear that the child was her husband's...

Edward. He needed his friend to come home. And soon.

Brett stood with purpose and walked to his study. Upon finding a suitable piece of parchment, he began writing an order to Edward's commanding officer.

_Send Edward Chen to me. I wish to speak with him._

_His Royal Highness, Brett Yang_

He impatiently waited for the ink to dry. He quickly folded the letter, poured the wax, and stamped his seal with his ring.

He needed this sent out tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

_A few days later_

Edward Chen, king's soldier. A well-respected man, loved by his subordinates.

As required by law, he had joined the army as a young man of 18, and had quickly climbed the ranks to be one of the kingdom's best warriors. As a result, he worked closely with the king, and the two had become fast friends.

He was preparing to run his men through some practice drills since they were not fighting today.

As he was leaving his tent, he was approached by a servant.

"Sir, I have a message for you from the commander. You are to leave for the palace at once."

That was the last thing Edward was expecting to hear. He frowned.

"What? Why?"

"It is said the king wishes to see you, sir."

Edward shook his head, a small smile flickering across his face. Brett. _What could he possibly want that he couldn't send a message for?_

"Very well," he said. "I'll leave straightaway."

***********

The capital city was a couple days' worth of traveling from the army camp.

Upon entry through the palace gates, Edward dismounted and left his horse with a stable hand.

It was evening now, and he was tired, but the king was waiting for him.

Figuring Brett would be in his rooms at this time of night, Edward headed in that direction. His assumption proved correct, as the door was opened by the king himself.

"Welcome back, friend. I trust everything is going well on the battlefront?"

Edward reached out his hand to shake Brett's hand. It was cold, clammy.

"It's going better than expected actually. We've managed to hold the enemy back so far. But I was wondering, could you tell me why you called me here? Surely not for just a social call..."

Brett almost appeared caught off guard, but quickly recovered himself. "I wanted to hear news of war firsthand. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen you, you know." He cracked a smile.

Edward, though not completely satisfied with his answer, decided to drop the subject for now. He chuckled. "That's because I'm out fighting your battles, man!"

Brett laughed too. "Fair enough," he said.

The two men sat and talked of anything and everything for about an hour, before Edward decided he desperately needed sleep.

He stood, preparing to leave. "Do you mind if I find a spare room to sleep in tonight? I'm exhausted."

Brett, appearing to be in thought, took a moment to respond. "O-oh, sure, go ahead." He cleared his throat. "But I have a better suggestion."

"And what might that be?"

"Why don't you go home to your pretty wife? I know you've missed her. Plus, you've been riding for two days, right? I think you deserve that much."

Edward smiled, thinking of Anna. "Maybe I will."

************

Edward was initially excited to see Anna, to hold her. He considered himself a fortunate man to have a wife such as her.

But the more he thought on it, the more something felt off. Brett had been acting strange, but Edward chalked that up to a lack of sleep. His friend had, well, certain _habits_ that interfered with a healthy sleep schedule.

At the same time, he realized that, while he was at the palace enjoying himself, his fellow men were sleeping in tents on the hard ground in anticipation of tomorrow's fighting. Going home didn't feel right.

Perhaps he would find that spare room after all.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Brett was eager to see how his friend's night went. Perhaps now, his troubles would be behind him.

He was relaxing on his couch, drinking some wine, when Edward finally appeared in his rooms. His friend sat in a chair across from him, pouring a cup for himself.

"So..." Brett began, not sure how to ask his friend if he and his wife, well, _did the deed._

"So...?"

Brett cleared his throat. "How was your night? Was your wife happy to see you?"

Edward swallowed his drink, shaking his head. "Oh, I didn't go home last night. It didn't feel right, with my men fighting without me and all."

Brett nearly choked on his wine but managed to cover it with a cough. _What?_

"Besides, isn't it against the military honor code to, you know, sleep with your wife when you're supposed to be on duty?" Giving his friend a knowing smile, he added, "Trust me, as much as I'd like to..."

The king kept a straight face despite his rising panic. _Damn, he's right._

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." _What now?_

Edward stood. "I think it's time I head back to the camp. I don't want my men thinking I've deserted them," he said with a light laugh.

"Wait," said Brett, trying not to sound desperate. "Stay here with me another day, and you can leave tomorrow."

Edward frowned, thinking. "Well..."

"And tonight I will hold a banquet, in your honor. How does that sound?"

His friend smiled. "I suppose I can't refuse that, can I?"

***********

Brett laughed at the raunchy joke his friend told, taking a small sip of his wine. Edward was drunk. Very drunk.

The banquet had taken place that evening as promised, with several prominent noblemen able to make an appearance on such short notice.

Brett's two wives were there too, though he hardly acknowledged them.

He had made sure the very best food and drink were served. He had also made sure that Edward's cup was frequently refilled.

Edward was slurring his words quite heavily now, making it difficult for Brett to understand him above all the laughter and noise.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I can't hear you." Brett had to raise his voice so his friend could hear him.

Edward coughed, nearly choking on his food. "I saaaaiiid, I m-miss myyyy wiiiife…"

_You do, do you?_

That was all Brett needed to hear. Perhaps being overly drunk would cause Edward to want to see his wife.

"Alright, Eddy," he said, calling Edward by his nickname. "Why don't I help you get home now, okay?"

Edward slowly nodded, almost falling out of his seat trying to stand up.

Brett caught him in time, and looped his friend's arm around his neck to keep him standing. He walked Edward down the hall to the large entryway, letting him stand on his own now.

Brett slapped him on the back, a knowing smile on his face. "I think you know the way from here."

Edward patted his shoulder, saying, "Youuu're a gooood frieeeend."

***********

Brett woke in the morning only to discover that not only had Edward _not_ gone home, _again_ , he never made it past the palace steps. He apparently collapsed and slept there all night.

_Dammit. I should have seen him home._

This wasn't working. Brett couldn't reasonably get Edward drunk again, and he knew that he wouldn't go home while fully sober.

_Eddy, how I wish you didn't have to be collateral damage._

Brett began writing a letter for Edward to carry back to his commanding officer when he left to return to the army camp.

His head was pounding, his heart breaking.

Barely managing to smile while seeing his friend off, he returned to his rooms immediately after and collapsed on his bed, unable to comprehend what he had just done.

_I'm sorry, my friend. But I don't think I have another choice. May the gods forgive me._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence/death

_A few days later_

Edward swung up high and to the side, his sword hitting its mark in the man's neck and spattering his face with blood.

He had a spare moment to wipe his face with the back of his hand before another enemy soldier hurried towards him, sword raised for a killing blow. Edward managed to block it with his shield, the intensity sending shock waves through his body.

He swung his weapon and met the other man's sword blow for blow, the clanging of metal ringing in his ears. Though the enemy soldier was an entire head taller than him, Edward had immediately spotted an obvious weakness: he had no shield.

Though fighting without a shield and swinging one's weapon with both arms allowed for more power behind a blow, making the soldier more lethal, it left one's weak spots quite vulnerable.

_Almost too easy._

Edward continued to parry the man's blows, intending to tire him out while studying his movements. _One swing to the right, three to the left, one to the right...._

He blocked the blow coming left with his shield, thrusting his sword up into the man's chest. The soldier dropped his weapon as Edward saw the light dim from his eyes. He quickly withdrew his sword, watching the man fall to the ground, lifeless.

Edward, still trying to catch his breath, as he had been fighting for hours, had not yet noticed that his fellow men had been given the order to retreat, leaving him alone to fend off the remaining enemy soldiers.

The opposing soldiers quickly noticed that Edward was alone, and they surrounded him before he could realize what was happening.

Beginning to panic, he looked around to see a dozen unfamiliar faces circling around him. His blood pounded in his ears. _This is it._

Knowing they would take him as a captive and most likely imprison and torture him, he felt he had no choice but to end this himself. His death would be more honorable that way.

Dropping his shield and sword in mock surrender, he mentally located the dagger hidden inside his boot, a weapon intended specifically for this situation.

"Well, now," Edward heard, "look what we have here! A prize!" The voice was thickly accented.

He stood unmoving, staring straight ahead, steeling his resolve.

"You're coming with us."

Before anyone could react, Edward quickly reached down into his boot and grabbed the small weapon, turning it to point at his chest.

"I'd rather die."

He heard another voice say, "We can make that happen. Just as soon as you give us the information we're after."

Edward spit in the man's general direction, causing a few men to laugh.

_I'm so sorry, Anna._

He raised the dagger, preparing himself for the pain, when a strong hand grabbed his wrist from behind, forcing him to drop it. He felt a blow to the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. Someone tied his hands behind his back, after which another forced him to his feet.

"Walk!" he heard. Someone roughly pushed him forward, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

He was forced to trudge several miles to the enemy camp, giving him time to mentally prepare himself for the pain and humiliation that were sure to come. _Gods give me strength._

Upon reaching a small clearing just past the camp, Edward, his hands still tied, felt a heavy hand push down on his shoulder. "On your knees!"

Lifting his head, he saw a handful of brutal-looking men standing around him, smiling. One, gripping a small dagger not unlike the one Edward had been forced to leave behind on the battlefield, swiftly approached him, kneeling, his face inches from his captive.

Edward could see the man's hideous teeth as he grinned in anticipation. Taking his dagger, he placed the blade on Edward's chest and sliced down, tearing open his shirt.

Edward grit his teeth in pain as the blade broke skin and left a long, jagged cut running down from his chest to his stomach.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

************

After many hours of interrogation in the enemy camp, Edward had said nothing. He had hardly even cried out in pain when they struck him, too many times to count.

He knew his jaw was broken, and was pretty positive he had a broken arm and ribs, as well. His body and face were covered in bruises, his chest bleeding from numerous cuts.

One of his captors was preparing to strike him again when a man that Edward could only assume was one of the commanders walked into view.

"They have found another one, and he's talking," Edward heard him say. "We don't need this one anymore. Kill him."

Without warning, his head was painfully jerked back, the cold metal of a sword pressed to his throat.

_Anna, I love you. I love you. I -_

A flicker of pain as the blade sliced across his neck.

And then, nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

_A few days later_

Anna lay motionless in bed, staring at the ceiling, utterly exhausted.

She had spent the entire day sobbing and screaming, mourning her beloved husband, unable to be consoled.

_“Your husband has been captured and is presumed dead."_

She couldn't bear to imagine his final moments, the fear he must have felt, the pure helplessness of being unable to save himself.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Have I not been through enough?_

*************

Brett had spent the day going through the motions, hardly listening to what his advisors were saying. He vaguely nodded his head every now and then to make it appear as if he were paying attention.

As soon as the sun began to set, he dismissed himself and quickly walked to his rooms.

_Edward is dead._

He sat down, pushing his shaking palms into his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

_How had it come to this?_

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

At that moment, Brett just wanted to forget everything.

_I need a drink. And some company._

_And to hopefully not wake up tomorrow morning._

************

Brett laughed, taking another sip of his drink, his vision blurring by the minute. 

His favored mistress, Margaret, was talking to him excitedly. About what, he couldn't remember. But he laughed anyway.

"...so then I told her that she'd better... Brett, are you even listening?" Margaret rolled her eyes.

Brett was jolted back to the present when he heard his name.

_Edward. Anna. God, what have I done?_

"Brett," he heard her say. "Are you alright? You seem stressed. Why don't I help you relax?"

_Anything to keep me from thinking._

He nodded, his head pounding.

She helped him to remove his shirt and moved closer to him on the couch so she could massage his shoulders. Her hands gradually moved lower on his back. In his drunken state, he almost believed it was Anna who was touching him. He _wanted_ it to be.

He didn't resist when he felt himself being pulled back to lay on the couch with Margaret straddling him. She kissed him gently, running her fingers through his hair.

He felt her warm breath on his ear. "Let me take care of you."

He watched as a dainty finger trailed down his chest and stomach, reaching the top of his pants.

He inexplicably felt a rising panic in his chest. _Wait._

As her expert fingers started to unbuckle his belt, he began to realize that he no longer desired this woman, or her _favors. What did I ever see in her?_

_Edward is dead and Anna's life is ruined because of me. Yet, here I am, about to..._

He grabbed her wrist before she could go any further. "Stop," he whispered, barely able to hear himself. "Please, I- I can't, not right now, I'm sorry..."

Margaret sat back on her heels, disappointment evident on her face. "What is wrong?"

Brett rubbed his face, sitting up. "I think I... I suppose I just need some rest," he lied.

She stood. "Very well. I will go then."

As soon as she had left, he fell back onto the couch, closing his eyes and willing sleep to come.


	15. Chapter 15

_A few days later_

"Please, my lady," Anna heard her servant Sarah say. "Please eat. You haven't had anything in two days."

Anna lay curled in a ball on her bed, having hardly moved from this position for days. She couldn't bring herself to care about eating, not when her Edward was dead.

"My lady..."

"Please," Anna finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Just let me die."

"No, Anna, I can't..."

"Please. I just want to see Edward again. My life as I know it is over. I have nothing to live for any longer." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling down the side of her face and onto her pillow.

Sarah was silent for a few moments, causing Anna to think perhaps she had left.

But when she finally spoke again, it was words Anna did not want to hear.

In a soft voice, Sarah said, "You have the child."

Anna's eyes shot open, her anger suddenly rising. "My life is _ruined_ because of this child. Do you really think I care about saving its life?"

She turned over now, watching Sarah. " _Do_ you?"

Sarah bowed her head, her voice soft. "Your husband would not want this for you."

"You really presume to tell me what Edward would want? This child is not his, why would he care?"

Her servant continued studying her own hands. "The child may not be his, but it isn't just the king's, either. It's yours, too, my lady. I know I didn't know Edward as well as you did, but I know enough to say that he would want you to live, to take care of yourself."

Anna closed her eyes, pressing a hand to the almost indiscernible curve of her belly. Perhaps Sarah was right. _Am I being selfish?_

__

__

_Edward, I'm sorry. I will do this for you._

She sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "I suppose I will eat a little something."

**********

Brett knew what he needed to do.

_I have to marry her. After giving her time to mourn, of course._

This way, the child would be legitimate and Anna's reputation would remain intact. He wondered if she would be open to the idea, though she wasn't exactly in a position to refuse.

He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Three weeks later_

Edward's funeral had come and gone, most of it a blur to Anna, who, at the time, could hardly stand up straight due to her intense grief.

She had, of course, seen the king in attendance, though she had looked away quickly and acted as if his appearance had no effect on her.

Since then, she had been slowly trying to reach a new normal, for her life would never be as it was before. She busied herself with housework, running errands, and even cooking, something she hadn't done in a long time.

Anna still had moments where she would break down, thinking of Edward and what her next few months would bring. _Will they bring more sorrow?_ Choosing to live had been painful, but she was hoping for the best.

One afternoon, she and Sarah were returning to her home after purchasing some food at the nearest market, when she saw a young man in servant's dress appearing to be waiting at her door. _He must be from the palace,_ she thought, her heart rate speeding up.

"Hello," she greeted him, a bit anxious. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, yes," the young man said. "The king wishes to speak with you. At your earliest convenience, of course."

Anna swallowed, her hands suddenly shaking. "O-okay, yes, thank you."

The servant nodded his head before turning back towards the palace.

Anna quickly opened her door, putting her basket down and sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. Sarah sat down beside her.

"Sarah, this is all too much. What could he possibly want with me now?" She was trying to suppress her tears but was failing miserably.

"I don't know, my lady. Would you like me to go with you this time?"

Anna sniffled, shaking her head. "I think I can manage. Besides, what more could he do to me?"

***********

Anna was escorted to the king's quarters that evening by a palace servant, who left her to enter the doors alone. She was a bit anxious, as she really had no idea what to expect from him.

_Gods give me strength._

Brett stood up from his place on his couch and walked toward her. "Thank you for coming, Anna." He ran his hand through his dark hair, not quite meeting her eyes.

_Not like I had much choice._

"Please, come sit," he said, gesturing to the couch.

Hesitantly, Anna walked over and sat down. Expecting him to sit across from her, she was surprised when he took the spot directly to her left.

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. After a moment, he cleared his throat and turned to the side to face her. "I have been thinking..."

Anna was taken by surprise when he took her hands in his. They were cold, sweaty.

"...and I believe the only solution is for us to marry."

Her head jerked up to look at him. He appeared to be quite serious. Looking back down at their hands, she noticed that his right thumb was rubbing circles on the back of her left hand.

_But Edward has only just died..._

"But your majesty..."

He smiled shyly. "Brett."

"But Edward has just died, I can't marry so soon. I loved him, Brett," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I loved him so much."

Brett, appearing to be on the verge of tears himself, released her hands. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I loved him too. He was a dear friend."

_Sure. Because friends sleep with other friends' wives._

"Right, he was your _friend_. Is that why you all but forced yourself on me?" She counted it as a small victory when he visibly winced, placing his head in his hands.

"Anna, I'm sorry..."

"And now you have the nerve to ask me to marry you?" She was angry now, rising to her feet to look down at him. "What, you want to make me your _royal_ whore now, is that it?"

"Anna, please, could you hear me out? I would not have asked if there was another way," Brett said, pleading with her. "Do you really think I want to marry a woman who _hates_ me?"

Anna sat down again, her eyes closed. "Explain yourself, then."

He sighed heavily. "It would save you from public scorn when your, ah, _condition_ becomes noticeable." He looked at her still-small belly. "And the child would be considered legitimate, saving both of us from scandal."

"Us? You mean _me_? I'm the one with everything to lose here!" She was fuming.

"So what you're saying is, you have no reason to refuse."

God, but she wanted to strangle him. _For being right._

Anna swallowed her pride. Maybe this could be for the best. Edward would want her to take care of herself, and perhaps this was the way to do that. "You're right. I don't."

He looked up at her, surprise evident on his face.

"I will marry you."

She could have sworn she noticed a small smile on his face before he caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Right. I will make the arrangements. We can have the ceremony in a week's time."

She stared at him, her mouth open. "A _week_?"

"Anna, time isn't exactly on our, _your_ , side. I figured the sooner, the better, right?" He grinned.

She sighed. "Fine." _But I'm not happy about it._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mature content

_One week later_

The ceremony took place as planned, a small affair for a royal wedding. It was mostly a blur for Anna, who couldn't stop thinking about the same vows her and Edward had exchanged, less than a year and a half ago.

Finally, the priest placed his hand on top of their clasped hands, and blessed their union.

"You are now joined together as husband and wife. May only death separate you."

She was now the third wife of a king.

***********

The wedding banquet went smoothly, with many congratulations being passed around by various advisors and noblemen.

Brett was talking to the man at his left when a young boy, who could not have been more than 7 years old and who bore a strong resemblance to him, ran up to him and hugged his waist. "Papa, is this your new wife?" the boy said, looking Anna up and down. "She's so _pretty_!"

"She is, isn't she?" Brett said, lightly pinching his son's cheek, giving Anna a small smile.

She smiled back weakly.

The boy ran off almost as fast as he had appeared, off to play with another boy Anna guessed was his brother.

Feeling watched, she looked up and locked eyes with a beautiful woman, who appeared to be close to Brett's age. _This could only be the boy's mother_ , she thought, suddenly feeling on edge. The woman frowned and looked away.

_I've only just married him and I already have an enemy_. This would prove to be more difficult than she originally thought.

Later in the evening, as she noticed the celebrations were winding down, she began to silently panic.

It was time for the marriage to be consummated.

*************

_"God, Anna," Edward breathed, as Anna shyly slipped out of her robe. "You're so beautiful..."_

_Completely bare before her new husband, Anna nervously looked down at the floor, eyes closed, waiting._

_She felt him lightly touch her waist with his one hand as he gently lifted her chin and kissed her softly. The kiss gradually heightened in intensity as she felt his desire building._

_Removing his shirt, he led her to the bed and laid her down gently, straddling her with his knees. Her heart pounded in anticipation. Neither of them had done this before, and she could see that he was nervous, too._

_He pressed his mouth to hers again and then moved to kiss the curve of her neck. Her fingers gripped his hair. "Ah, Edward... please..."_

_She could see the rapid pulse in his neck as he raised his head to look at her. He kissed her again, more hungrily this time, before whispering, "I want you, Anna."_

_Breathing heavily now, she whispered back, "Then take me."_

_He swallowed nervously before moving a shaking hand to fumble with the front of his trousers. Leaning back down over her, his right hand found hers, intertwining their fingers._

_She whimpered in pain as he entered her for the first time, causing him to stop. "Anna, are you..."_

_She blinked back tears, nodding. "I am fine. Please, keep going..."_

_The pain soon began to fade as he continued to slowly rock his hips into her, sensations of pleasure taking its place._

_"Edward, ah..." Her arm was wrapped around his neck now._

_He reached out to cup her face with his free hand and kissed her, stifling a moan. Burying his face in the curve of her neck, his movements slowing, he said, over and over, "Anna, I love you, I love you, I love you..."_


	18. Chapter 18

Once the wedding celebrations had ended, the king was expected to visit his new wife in her quarters.

Anna, now in her night dress, nervously sat at the foot of her bed, waiting for her new husband to attend to her. 

_I don't think I can go through with this._

Her head jerked up at the sound of her door opening and closing, with Brett soon appearing in her bedroom. He gave her a small smile. "You looked so beautiful today."

Walking over to her, he acted as if he wanted to touch her, but didn't. He cleared his throat.

Anna's heart was hammering in her chest. "Brett, I, ah, I don't think I..."

"I know," he said. "And I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking for tonight is your company."

She breathed a sigh of relief, repressed tears finally falling.

He moved closer to her, wiping the tears from her face. "Please don't cry, Anna."

She looked up at him in surprise at the tender gesture, a sad smile on his face. "I can't bear to see you so sad."

She sniffled. "My husband is dead, and I have dishonored his memory by marrying again so soon." The tears were freely falling again. "I know I didn't have much choice, but my family doesn't know that. They refuse to speak to me, Brett."

Knowing he was the cause of her misery, Brett bowed his head, feeling the overwhelming guilt. "I cannot express to you how sorry I am."

She remained silent, studying her hands. "Would you like me to leave, Anna?"

After a moment, she shook her head. "I don't want to be alone." Swallowing her pride, she asked him, "Would you hold me?"

He smiled, nodding. "Of course." He gestured to the bed, where she was still sitting. "May I join you?"

They lay side by side, her back to him, his arm draped over her waist. Neither of them spoke. He was close enough to smell her, a soft rosy fragrance, just like he remembered.

She flinched slightly when he began tracing light circles on her belly with his finger, but she didn't stop him.

They stayed in this position until morning, falling asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

**********

Brett woke up after sunrise, Anna still fast asleep beside him. He pushed himself up on his elbow, allowing himself to look at her before he left. He resisted the urge to move a stray hair out of her face, not wanting to risk waking her.

He quietly slipped out of the bed and into the hall, intending to spend the day in his study. Once he arrived at his quarters, he closed the door behind him, not expecting to see someone sitting on his couch, waiting for him. _This early in the morning?_

"Marie, what are you doing here?" he said with a deep sigh, reluctantly walking towards her. He mentally prepared himself for her spiel about god-knows-what.

She stood up, anger visible on her face. "How dare you!"

Unmoved, Brett crossed his arms. "How dare I?"

"You could've married her in private, but instead you had to make a big show of it! You have humiliated me, the mother of your children!" She paused, chest heaving. "But I am not surprised to see you stoop so low."

He rolled his eyes and yawned, still tired. "Look, Marie, I don't have time for this. I have to..."

"You sleep with her once and decide you love her..."

Brett furrowed his brow and looked at her. _How did she..._

Noticing his reaction, she laughed humorlessly. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I..."

"Just tell me, Brett. Do you really love her? Or is there another reason you married her?" she said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" he said nervously, uncrossing his arms and crossing them again. He had underestimated her spying abilities yet again.

Marie smiled triumphantly. "I knew it," she said. "She's carrying your child, isn't she?"

Brett tried not to show in his face that she had hit the mark, but failed miserably.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you? The poor woman, forced to be the king's whore..."

He grit his teeth. "She is not a whore. And she is much more virtuous than you ever were!"

Marie raised her hand, but Brett grabbed her wrist before she could strike him, pulling her toward him so that his face was mere inches from hers. He smiled viciously when she yelped in surprise.

"That's right. You think I don't know about those other men that you let ride you for years? You want to talk about _my_ affairs, huh? You think I give a damn what you think of me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, a small smile forming on her face.

"No," she said slowly. "But I think you _will_ care that I know who gave the order for Anna's husband to be left behind to die."

The blood drained from his face as he released his rough grip on her arm. "Get out."

She laughed. "With pleasure."

As soon as she was out the door, Brett backed against the wall and slide to the floor. _Just when I thought Anna was starting to warm up to me._

Marie would surely tell her. _I suppose I couldn't have kept this from her forever._

_I'm so sorry._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood

Brett must have fallen asleep on the floor, as he opened his eyes to the afternoon sun. Suddenly remembering why he was on the floor in the first place, he panicked and stood up too quickly, feeling dizzy for a moment.

_Anna. Oh god._

He raced to her rooms, not caring who saw him. But upon entering her bedroom, he saw her curled up on her side, and knew the damage was already done.

*********

After Marie left, having visited unexpectedly to share some heartbreaking _information_ , Anna, her legs no longer able to support her weight, collapsed on her bedroom floor, silent tears running down her face.

_Oh god. Edward. How could he do this to you?_

She didn't know how long she had been laying there when she heard rapid footsteps enter her bedroom.

"Anna, are you alright?" she heard Brett's voice ask. "Tell me what happened!"

He kneeled down beside her and helped her sit up. Looking into her eyes and lightly grabbing hold of her shoulders, he pleaded with her. "Please, Anna..."

She pushed his hands away, suddenly feeling faint. "Tell me it isn't true, Brett!"

The color left his face, his mouth opening to speak but no words coming out.

"Please, tell me!" She was almost hysterical. "Tell me you didn't order your men to leave Edward to die! Please..."

Brett was silent, his eyes to the floor.

She was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry..." he began, his voice shaking.

"You're _sorry_? My husband is dead because of you, and you're _sorry_? You killed him!"

"It was a horrible mistake, I..."

"Like hell it was!" Anna turned away from him, unable to look at him any longer. "Please," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "please just leave."

"Anna, please," he said, now crying as well.

"No, I... ah!" She doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. _Oh god, no. Please._

Brett, eyes wide, lightly grabbed her arm. "Anna, what..."

She took his hand and squeezed it hard, making him wince, as another wave of pain overtook her body. "Brett... please..." she managed to say between breaths, "please... help me..."

Brett, noticing the pool of blood slowly growing underneath her, realized what was happening. He gently picked her up off the ground and placed her on the couch. 

He ran out the door, grabbing the nearest servant. "Please," he said, out of breath, "fetch the midwife!"

As soon as the woman nodded her understanding, he jogged back inside the room, kneeling on the ground beside the couch, feeling Anna's face. She was extremely warm to the touch.

_No, please, after all I've put her through. Not this..._

Though she appeared to be delirious with pain, she held out her hand, searching for his. He placed his hand in her small one.

"Brett..." she whispered. "I- I'm sorry..."

"Anna, no! This is not your fault! Please..." He could hardly bear to see her in this state.

_This is all **my** fault._


	20. Chapter 20

Anna lay tossing and turning on her bed, her skin a deathly pale. She had been bedridden for the past few days due to a high fever that had tragically caused her to miscarry.

She had been devastated upon finding out, with many believing the child had been her late husband's. She had decided to live for the sake of the child, and now, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. All she knew was that she was tied to the man who had all but had her husband killed, and that she was in pain, so much pain.

In her delirium one night, she dreamed that she saw Edward.

_Anna approached him, wanting to see him, to touch him, to know he was real. But as she reached out her hand, it was obstructed by what felt like a thin layer of glass. She pressed both of her hands against it, looking at Edward on the other side, tears coming freely now._

_He was wearing the same clothing in which she had last seen him, and he wore the same smile he always had. Anna had missed that smile. She so badly wanted to touch his face, to run her fingers over the imperfect skin that she had always thought had made him that much more handsome._

_Edward pressed his hand against the invisible barrier, directly in front of hers. "Anna."_

_"Edward," she sobbed. "Why can't I touch you? All I want is to be with you again, forever..."_

_"Anna..."_

_"I'm so sorry, Edward. For hurting you, for being unfaithful to you. You're angry with me, aren't you?"_

_A pause. "No, Anna, I am not angry. You didn't make the decisions, someone else did. I don't hold that against you. I could never."_

_"Then why can't I be with you? I want nothing more. My life has no purpose anymore."_

_"Anna, your life is precious. It has purpose, you just need to find it," he said. After a moment, he added, "Make peace with him."_

_She stared at him, incredulous. "What? Why? You are gone because of him!"_

_"I know, and that is between him and the gods. I harbor no anger against him."_

_"How could I ever..." Her voice trailed off as Edward began to disappear from her vision, causing her to pound her fists on the barrier. "No, Edward, please, I need you! I can't live without you..."_

_He smiled before disappearing completely, as she heard his voice one last time._

_"Then live **for** me."_

*************

Anna awoke the next morning to her face damp with tears, and noticed her husband asleep at his place beside her bed.

Despite her dream, seeing Brett was still all too painful. Not only had she lost their child, her Edward had died because of him. _I can't, Edward, I'm sorry..._

After several minutes, she heard Brett yawn. Opening his eyes, he noticed her looking at him.

"Anna, you're awake!" he said excitedly. "How do you feel? What can I..."

He reached out his hand to touch her face, but Anna moved her head away to avoid his touch.

He let his hand drop to his lap, eyes looking downcast. "Anna, I'm so sorry..."

"Please," Anna whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse. "Leave me. I'm sorry, but being with you causes me too much pain. After everything..."

"I understand," he said shortly, his voice wavering. "But, please know, Anna, that I care for you."

Rising from his seat, he quickly exited her bedroom, the door to her quarters closing behind him.

Tears slid down her face again, her emotions nearly too much to process. _You don't care for me, Brett. You have a cold heart. You just want me to let my guard down._

She sat up in bed, arms hugging her knees. _He will soon find another woman to replace me._


	21. Chapter 21

Brett hurried to his study, tears blurring his vision and threatening to spill over. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that Anna had sent him away, though he had hoped for a different outcome.

He didn't expect it to hurt this much.

There were some manuscripts he needed to review in anticipation of a possible law change, and he hoped that would help to distract him for a few hours. Removing a few rolled-up documents from one of the shelves lining the walls in his study, he sat behind his large desk and began reading.

After several minutes, he realized he had hardly been retaining the information he had read. _Maybe it will help if I take notes._

Pulling some fresh parchment from his desk drawer, he picked up his pen and dipped it in the ink pot, preparing to write.

His head resting in his left hand, he continued reading for several minutes before coming to a passage he had difficulty understanding. But upon trying to write, he noticed that his usually impeccable script quickly morphed into nearly illegible scratches. His hand was noticeably shaking.

Setting down the pen and pushing the papers aside, he rested his elbows on the desk, laying his head between them. He stayed like this for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down, but to no avail. His whole body was full of nervous energy.

_What is wrong with me?_

Trying to think of a way to rid himself of this agitation, he realized that, not only had he not had a drink for several days, he had not been with a woman in weeks. But he knew he didn't want either of those, as neither had ever satisfied him completely, but rather left him running on empty. 

An idea suddenly forming in his head, he stood up, walking to a side room that he had hardly used for years. Looking around the room, he soon spotted what he was looking for.

A medium-sized black case sat in the corner of the room, untouched for years. Brett hurried over to it, and quickly dusted it off. Opening the case, he smiled when he saw his old violin. _The strings are loose, but that's an easy enough fix._

Rolling back his sleeves, he began turning the pegs to tighten the strings. Satisfied with the position of the bridge, he picked up the bow to tighten it, noticing it still had some rosin on it.

Though he had not played in several years, kingly responsibilities and other _activities_ having taken over his time, his memory served him well as quickly tuned the instrument.

Standing up now, he searched his mind for a piece to play. He eventually settled on a tune that had been a favorite of his in years past, a piece written about two lovers who would leave roses on the ground to signal to the other of a new place to meet in secret. Though this legend ended in tragedy for both lovers, Brett had always thought the melody held a bit of hopefulness in addition to the obvious melancholy.

Resting the violin on his shoulder and raising his bow, he began to play, the notes ringing out in the small room and filling his head. He closed his eyes and let muscle memory take over as he reached a particularly fast passage, the fingers of his left hand moving rapidly up and down the fingerboard and over the strings. It was a long piece, and when his bow left the strings after playing the final chord, he realized his face was damp with tears and his hands were no longer shaking.


	22. Chapter 22

Anna refused to speak to Brett for months. And it hurt like hell, though he knew he deserved every bit of her loathing.

He would only see her in passing or in the dining hall at mealtime, though she wouldn't so much as look his way. Everyone could feel the tension between the two of them, and Brett knew Marie likely enjoyed every second of it.

When he left for the privacy of his rooms after eating one evening, he failed to notice the slim female figure slipping out of her seat to follow him. She stayed far enough behind him so that he wouldn't see her. She wanted to know how he had been spending his time, as she knew he had not called for any of his women in months.

Standing behind a corner as Brett opened his door and slipped inside, she quickly walked to the door to listen. It was silent for several minutes, causing her to think that perhaps he had simply fallen asleep.

But then, she heard sounds she never expected to hear again, those of a violin being tuned. _He's playing again?_

Tears began to form in her eyes as she heard a long-forgotten tune, dusting off old memories. Brett had attempted to teach her to play in the first year or so of their marriage. She had fallen head over heels for him, and being his student was like a dream.

Everything changed, though, when his father died and he became king. He was now burdened with responsibilities and decision-making, and had so little time for his wives that he would rarely visit. He began to have affairs, breaking her heart, and drinking heavily. But she grew accustomed to the fact that he no longer loved her, or perhaps he never had at all.

Wiping the tears from her face, she quietly pushed open the door, tiptoeing into his rooms. The sound of the violin was clearer now, and she followed the melody into a small room, where she saw her husband, his back partly turned to her, intently playing with his eyes closed. She had always wondered how he could play so fast without seeing the strings, as she had never reached a very high level of playing.

She had slowly closed her eyes as well, enjoying the beautiful melody. She hardly noticed when the music stopped.

Feeling her presence, Brett turned around, seeing her, his brow furrowing.

"Sophie?"

************

"What are you doing here?"

This was almost the last person he expected to visit him. For the last few years, he had really only seen her at mealtimes in the dining hall. _After I carelessly tossed her to the side._

He suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over him at how he had treated her, an emotion he had been experiencing a lot lately.

"Brett," she said, for probably the first time in years, causing him to swallow nervously. "I wanted to speak with you, if that's alright."

He leaned down, placing his instrument and bow in the case and snapping it shut. "O-of course," he said, gesturing to his couch in the other room. "We can sit, if you'd like."

Smiling, she nodded. He followed her to the couch and sat down, fidgeting with his hands.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he managed to say.

After a moment, she spoke. "Do you love her?"

His head shot up to look at her. "Why do you..."

"Please, Brett," she said in her softly accented voice. "Just answer me."

Putting his head in his hands, emotions suddenly overwhelming him, he began to silently cry. "Yes, I love her. God, I love her so much, it hurts." He paused. "But she hates me and I don't blame her. I've wronged her in so many ways."

Sophie put her hand on his back in an effort to comfort him. "Yes, Brett, you have. But if you love her, you have a decision to make."

He sniffled, not quite understanding.

She sighed. "If you love her, you must show her with your actions that you are truly sorry, or you must let her go." He felt her hand leave his back, before hearing her speak again, barely above a whisper this time. "Just like I did with you, Brett."

He looked up now, meeting her eyes. She had always stood out among his people, who had mostly dark hair and eyes, with her light brown hair and crystal-blue eyes. Their marriage, and Brett's second, was the result of a new important trade treaty with a nation nearly a thousand miles away. She had adjusted very well to the huge change, being so far from her home and knowing very little of his language.

Brett had very much enjoyed her company, even though their personalities were so very different. He had even tried to teach her violin, much to her enjoyment. But she had slowly faded into the background when he ascended to the throne, indulging himself in various vices to deal with the huge burden of responsibility. Even with everything she had been put through, he had never once seen her cry or heard her complain.

He hadn't truly _seen_ her until this moment. She was truly selfless, trying to help him with the woman he loved, while knowing he could never love her the same way. 

He leaned over and kissed her chastely on her cheek, gently holding her hand. "I'm sorry, Sophie. For everything. I was never the husband you deserved."

She nodded sadly, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Placing her hand on top of his, she said, "Do what you have to do, Brett. I'll always be here for you."


	23. Chapter 23

Brett had no idea if it would work.

_Please, Anna, give me a second chance._

He picked up his violin case and began to walk to Anna's rooms.

***********

Anna was lonely.

Aside from spending time with her servant Sarah, who was close to her in age, she had had no visitors save for Sophie, Brett's other, more friendly, wife. Anna was surprised Sophie would want to see her at all. She was a genuine soul, always willing to talk, or to listen, if needed.

They hadn't talked about Brett. Anna had no desire to. The thought of him caused emotions that she would rather keep down.

Though they hadn't discussed him, Anna had certainly thought about him. He had made huge mistakes, had turned her life upside down. She had hated him at first. She wanted to yell, to scream at him, make him feel her pain. _How could you? How could you?_

As the months passed, her feelings began to soften. _Did he mean it when he said he cared for me?_ She wondered how long he had been sitting at her side when she had been feverish, waiting for her to come to. She remembered the sincere gladness in his eyes when she had awoken, the despondency when she had sent him away. And on their wedding night, he hadn't tried anything with her, only comforting her when she asked.

Anna also took note of the fact that he hadn't appeared to have sent for any of his women since the last time she had spoken to him. _What does that mean?_

More than anything, she missed the feeling of their child growing inside her. Though the circumstances had been less than ideal, he had given her a child, something that she had always wanted. _Something Edward could not give me._

Thinking back to her dream all those months ago, she remembered Edward's words ever so clearly. _Make peace with him._ His loss was still keenly felt, though the tears were coming less frequently these days. Though she might move on one day, she would never forget him. _Live for me._

Anna knew, as Brett's wife, that she would likely be living in the palace with him for the rest of her life. She didn't think that she could completely avoid him forever; she would have to speak with him eventually. _Maybe we should try to reconcile, if only for the sake of our sanity._

She was preoccupied with her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. 

"Anna?" She recognized Brett's voice. "Could I come in?"

Hesitantly, she walked to the door and opened it, revealing Brett, carrying what looked to be... _a violin case?_

"Anna," he said, nearly out of breath, "I know you don't want to see me, but I wanted to play for you. I thought I would play my favorite piece. Maybe you'll like it, too."

Before she could react, he opened his case and pulled out the violin, tuning it and tightening the bow hair.

Securing the instrument on his shoulder and closing his eyes, he raised his bow and began to play.

Anna watched in amazement. Though it was a beautiful melody, she could see from his intense concentration that it was a difficult piece. Through broken chords and fast arpeggios, Brett never seemed to miss a beat, his fingers lightning fast on the fingerboard.

When the piece finally finished, he opened his eyes again, placing the violin and bow back in the case.

"Anna," he said, his voice tinged with desperation, "I know you must hate me, but please..."

"I don't hate you, Brett," she heard herself say. He looked up at her in surprise.

"But I..."

"I know. You've made terrible mistakes, and I'm not ignoring that. But we can't keep living like this, avoiding each other for who knows how long. _I_ can't live like this."

He reached out to take her hand. "Anna, I do care for you, whether or not you believe me. What would you like me to do, to say? Tell me, please!"

She closed her eyes, thinking carefully about her next words. Making up her mind, she swallowed nervously, unsure of how he would react.

"Give me another child."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mature content

Brett raised his eyebrows, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"Anna, please don't feel like you have to..."

"I don't, Brett. I've thought about this. I want to be a mother, more than anything. Please," she said, touching his face with her fingertips and meeting his eyes, "make love to me."

He placed his hand over hers as she kissed him, her lips as soft as he remembered. Taking a step back, she reached for the waist of her dress and pulled it over her head, exposing herself completely to him.

_God. I can't even think straight when she looks like that._

His heart racing, he gripped her waist and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. She leaned up on her elbows, watching him as he undressed in record time.

Anticipation coursing through his veins, he climbed on top of her, gently touching her face, his thumb smoothing light circles on her cheek. "Tell me if you want me to stop, because soon I won't be able to."

She placed her hand over his. "Don't stop. Please."

His mouth consumed hers; his tongue, upon entering her mouth, tasted her. _It's been too long._ He moved his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of petal-soft kisses on her throat down to her chest. 

Reaching her stomach, he felt her fingers grab his hair. "Brett, please..."

His lips coming to rest on hers again, he said to her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

That was all he needed.

Breathing heavily, he buried his face in her neck as pushed into her, already feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach. "Ah, Anna, you're so..."

He made love to her slowly, savoring each sound she made, each tug on his hair, each fingernail that dug into the skin on his back.

_You're mine now._

As the movement of his hips became sloppier, he whispered into her ear, "Anna, I..." but was unable to finish his sentence.

_I love you._

**********

Waking up as the sun was setting, Brett felt Anna's arm around his waist, her head on his chest.

_You're so beautiful._

The way her hair was splayed out under her, the softness of her lips, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips. It was almost too much for him.

But one thought lingered in his mind.

_What am I to you?_

**********

Anna woke up and found her head was resting on her husband's chest, his heart beating a steady rhythm beneath her.

She tightened her grip on his waist, and Brett, realizing she was awake, moved his hand to smooth her hair out of her face. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Have we been sleeping all day?"

"I'm afraid so," he said with a light smile.

She yawned. "I'm still tired..."

"Well, it appears we have the rest of the night. The sun has only just set."

"So it has."

They lay in silence, the only sound being that of their breathing. After a while, Brett turned to his side to face her. "Anna?"

She opened her eyes. "Hm?"

Reaching out to touch her face, he asked, "What does this mean? For you and I?"

She took a moment to answer, he voice a whisper. "I don't know, Brett."

He nodded, disappointment evident on his face. "I've come to accept the fact that... that..."

He closed his eyes. "...that you will never love me, the way I love you." His voice faltered on the last words.

"Oh, Brett..." She sighed. _I didn't know._

"And please, Anna, do not pity me. I don't deserve that, either."

She squeezed his hand. "Brett, I don't know where this life will take me. Or you. But I know that we have been brought together, for better or worse, and perhaps, one day, I may love you."

_Make peace with him._

Edward's voice played in her head, his memory a scar on her heart that would never fade. _He would want me to be happy, I know that._

She smiled. "For now, why don't we make the best of our circumstances and see where they take us?"

Brett pulled her hand to his face, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "I would like that."

*************

_A few months later_

The couple lay in bed together one morning before sunrise, Anna still fast asleep.

Brett, unable to fall asleep again, savored the feeling of his wife's warm body snuggled up against him, her back to his chest.

Moving his hand from where it rested on her shoulder, he lightly pressed his hand to her belly, smiling at the soft fluttering beneath his fingertips.


	25. Chapter 25

_Several months later_

Anna grit her teeth, another sharp wave of pain consuming her body. Gripping the sheets on her bed, she squeezed her eyes shut, resisting the urge to cry out.

A minute of respite, then more pain. 

"It won't be much longer now, my lady," she heard the midwife say, as she felt a cool cloth being pressed to her forehead.

Sophie sat next to Anna's bedside, along with Sarah, at her request. Even though neither had ever had children and were not well-versed in the process of childbirth, Anna had wanted a friend present, since Brett could not be there. It was not custom for men to be present during labor and birth.

A scream tore from Anna's throat as bore down to push one last time. Hearing the cry of an infant, she felt a rush of relief, still breathing heavily.

"My lady, you have a son," the midwife said. After cutting the cord and wrapping the child in a blanket, she handed the baby to Sarah, who gently rested him on Anna's breast.

Anna lightly wrapped her arms around her son and smiled as she looked at him. _He has Brett's nose,_ she realized.

Smoothing her fingers over the child's face, she heard the door to her rooms open. She turned her head to see Brett quickly walking into her bedroom. 

The midwife, beginning to walk towards him, said in a nervous voice, "Your majesty, I'm sorry but..."

"Please, I want to see my wife."

Appearing to sense the king's urgency, Sarah and Sophie stood up, allowing Brett to sit alone at Anna's beside. They and the midwife left the room to give the two privacy, promising to return in a few minutes with the wet nurse.

"Anna, my dear..." 

"Brett, you have a son. _We_ have a son."

Brett's face lit up in a smile as he heard Anna's words. He held out his arms. "May I?"

Anna released their son into his arms, smiling weakly as she watched her husband gently touch the child's face, taking in every detail.

She laughed lightly, wincing at the pain. "Haven't you seen a baby before?" she joked.

Appearing not to hear her, he said, "Anna, he has your eyes." He leaned over to give the child back to her, kissing her cheek.

"You have made me the happiest man alive," he beamed.

***************

Once the midwife had come and gone with the wet nurse in tow to take the child to be nursed, Brett climbed into the bed next to Anna, lightly holding her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

She shifted in his arms, wincing slightly. "Tired. Sore. But happy." A single tear trailed down her cheek. "I'm so happy."

He wiped the tear with his thumb, caressing her face. "I am, too."

After laying in silence for a few moments, he asked her, "What name should we give him?"

She smiled. "You're the king, what do you think?"

He chuckled, saying, "And _you're_ his mother."

_Mother._ She liked that word, coming from his lips.

"Well..."

"Well?" he repeated, his perfect teeth showing in a wide grin.

She thought for a moment. "I do really like the name Julian, after my father..."

"Julian it is, then."

He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her. Sitting up to look at her, he gently took her face in his hands, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Anna," he said, a serious look in his eye as he stroked her cheek. "I promise you, he will be king after me. I will make sure of it."

Anna, surprised, sat up next to him, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. "But Brett, you have older sons..."

He took her hand with his free one. "Yes, but none of them have you as their mother."

He kissed her again. "Speaking of which, Anna," he said, a playful smile on his face as he smoothed his thumb over her hand, causing her to look at him curiously.

Leaning in to whisper, he said, "I can't wait until we can have another."

**************

_el fin_


End file.
